Mamá
by luna1415
Summary: Carta para el que siempre será su niño. Harry.Y carta para la que siempre será su madre. Lily.
1. Querido niño

_Ninguno de los personajes aquí citados son mios. Pero eso no implica que me puedas copiar._

* * *

Querido Harry:

Ya solo faltan tres meses para poderte tener entre mis brazos y acariciarte. Me pregunto como serás. Espero que te parezcas a tu padre, tan alto y guapo como él, aunque ojala que no seas tan revoltoso, pues tal y como cuenta su infancia, me parece como si se la hubiese pasado rompiendo jarrones.

Hoy tu papá, el padrino y los tíos estuvieron montándote unos columpios, ya veras que bonitos son, rojos y dorados, el color de la casa de tus papás, ¡Aunque eso no implica que tengas que ir allí! Nosotros te queremos mucho, y eso no implica que tengas que ser de una forma u otra, nos basta con que seas nuestro niño.

Deberías haberles visto saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro, sobre todo tu padre y el padrino, porque tío Remus y tío Peter son más calmados, aunque hoy el tío Peter estaba especialmente raro. Debe de ser porque por primera vez te sintieron. Ambos pusieron sus manos en mi tripa y notaron esas patadas que das. Como dice Sirius, "¡Eso debe ser la patada para despegar una escoba más potente del mundo!" La primera vez que lo dijo poco faltó para que papá corriera a la tienda de escobas más cercana para comprarte tu primera escoba. Pero no te preocupes, que eso será pronto. En cuanto seas capaz de caminar solo iremos a Londres todos juntos, te enseñaremos el callejón Diagon y compraremos la escoba más bonita que haya.

Cuando tengas 10 años iremos a Hogsmeade a pasar las Navidades, ¡Ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos! Visitaremos Hogwarts, la casa de los Gritos, y después de jugar a lanzar bolas de nieve iremos a las Tres Escobas para que pruebes el chocolate caliente de Rosmerta. Invitaremos también a los Longbotom, para que tu y el pequeño Neville os vayáis conociendo antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

Tu padre tiene muchas ganas de enseñarte Zonko, que es la tienda de artículos de broma donde tu padre, tu padrino y tus tíos se surtían para el colegio. Menudos gamberros eran. Los Merodeadores. Seguro que el conserje aún los recuerda claramente.

Últimamente están pasando cosas malas por aquí, pero no te preocupes, porque papá y yo siempre estaremos aquí para cuidarte y protegerte.

No olvides que te queremos y te esperamos.

Mamá.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Recordad que dejar RR adelgaza! xD_

_Un bico_

_...LunA..._


	2. Querida Mamá

Dedicado a mi madre por ayudarme a escribir esto. Y a hikariuzumakipotter por darme la idea.

No pensaba hacerlo, pero aquí está.

* * *

Querida Mamá.

Ayer encontré tu carta. La tenía Remus, pero no me quiso decir como la había conseguido. Simplemente dijo que quizás me gustaría tenerla, ahora que Ginny va a tener a nuestro primer hijo.

No sabes lo mucho que te echo de menos, y te parecerá una tontería, pero a veces desearía que Dumbledore no estuviese muerto, aunque solo fuese para decirme donde está el espejo del Oesed, y poderos ver a ti y a papá.

Tengo fotos vuestras, con Sirius, con Remus, con Peter, incluso conmigo; todos juntos. Pero en la única que tengo enmarcada solo apareces tú, está sacada con una polaroid, y se te puede ver el día antes de que tomaras el tren por primera vez. Sales muy seria, como si en vez de 11 años tuvieras 21 y estuvieras a punto de llevar a cabo una gran misión para la humanidad. Cosa que en el fondo si que hiciste, pues te convertiste en la mejor bruja que podías ser y hiciste que gracias a ello, el mundo se librase de Voldemort.

Nunca te he dado las gracias por ello, pero siempre has estado ahí para salvarme la vida.

Por eso se que a mi hija le pondré tu nombre, y que ella será como tú. Con el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes y será la mejor bruja del mundo, de la que yo presumiré, como presumo ahora de ti.

Y no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, no se me da bien lo de escribir cartas, pero de alguna manera quería decírtelo. Estoy bien. Y todo gracias a ti, mamá.

Por favor, si de alguna manera podéis, y si estáis con Sirius, por favor, decidme que vosotros estáis bien. Que allá donde quiera que estéis sois felices.

Dile a papá que de el tampoco me olvido, y que a mi hijo le pondré su nombre y el de Sirius. Por ser dos de las personas que más me han marcado, y que más me han ayudado en la escuela. Y que puede arrepentirse de sus bromas, porque se las pienso contar a sus nietos con todo lujo de detalles.

Un beso y un abrazo de vuestro hijo, que os quiere y no os olvida.

Harry.

* * *

He de reconocer que en algunas partes lloré.

Dejad rr.

...LunA...


End file.
